


Revival of Spirit: a Xenoverse story

by HazardLord



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLord/pseuds/HazardLord
Summary: This is a trial story: a team of Time Patrollers is called to investigate a prison in an isolated area of space lost to history. There, they discover an ancient entity and are soundly defeated. They must all deal with the loss differently, especially the Saiyan Warrior Nache, who runs the risk of losing his fighting spirit.





	Revival of Spirit: a Xenoverse story

**Author's Note:**

> As i said, this is a trial. Please review and critique, be brutal, be honest, and hopefully have fun!

They had been systematically crushed. The team had arrived on the prison moon Nache helped to guard, responding to a call for help from the head jailer, something about a prisoner escaping. The saiyan had informed his teammates about how two prisoners had been captured by the original Super Saiyan God and left with his most loyal allies before he had passed into the afterlife.

When they reached the cell, the sight that greeted them was that of sheer carnage. Bodies strewn about, armor pieces shattered, but most importantly was the prison seal made from a blend of katchin and Namekian magic, was shattered. That's when she emerged.

She had called herself Jicara, a fierce amazonian beauty with shoulder-length messy hair as black as night and a crimson tail freely waving in the mild breeze. She had subtly gloated about killing every guard around her cell, even going as far as disintegrating the body of one of the newest jailers, Lery, who had undergone the ritual to achieve godly ki the day Chonoa recruited Nache for the Time Patrol.

What happened next was a blur. Nache, as a former guardsman, immediately transformed into Super Saiyan Blue before rushing to engage the witch, the rest of the team close behind. They had fought an enhanced Tsufurian and the saiyan slayer machine Hatchyack, none of them thought an ancient saiyan that had apparently fought Yamoshi could be a threat…

The sound of bones shattering was their only warning. Jicara had caught the blue haired saiyan in her grasp and casually chopped at his back, shattering his spine. He didnt even have time to cry out before he was swung around kicked with rib-crushing force, sending him through a line of buildings, leaving him unconscious and out of the fight. 

To their credit, the rest of the team was immediately on the offensive. Cicle had entered his golden form and set upon the ancient warrior with a barrage of death beams, Xiollo adding to the effort with a beam of spiralling energy, the Makankosappo. Dust and debris flew all around their target, obscuring Jicara from view. Yet, once the blasting ceased and a strong breeze blew the smoke away, the saiyan woman stood, her clothing only mildly scorched.

Before she could counter, Majin Zuu elongated her right arm and gripped Arsene, spinning rapidly before hurling the lime-green kai at the saiyan, his blade drawn, aura crackling to life as he activated the kaio-ken to multiply his abilities to ten times their standard level. Yet, despite the speed and ferocity of the kai as he swung his sword, the blade may as well have been a feather as it bounced off the amazonian figure.

It was clear to Gine and Aerith that nothing they could do would harm the saiyan woman, and while the android wanted nothing more than to choke the life from the witch that broke HER saiyan, it was evident that if they stayed, they would die. So, both women shot into the sky and held their hands to either side of their respective face. Jicara looked upwards, mildly curious, before a blinding flash of light pierced her vision, rendering her temporarily incapacitated. It was then Gine gathered her allies and vanished with them, using her sons Instantaneous Movement ability to transport them back to Conton City. From there, medical personnel had taken Nache and moved to a specialized healing facility Chronoa had placed within the Time Nest to ensure those in serious condition could get immediate treatment. Yet, despite their comrade being in the best of hands, the team had been shaken to their core and idle hands make for horrid company.

Aerith had followed the medical team as far as she was allowed, seeing to the safety of Nache. While the others were nice and accepted her as part of the group, as a friend, he was the one who didnt even make a comment about her cybernetics. He literally couldn't care less about the fact that she wasn't wholly organic and they had become quite close in the months since the team was put together. Now she had to watch him, clinging to life, powerless to help him. 

"Don't worry sugah...she wont get away with this."

\--------------

Xiollo had left the group to head towards the Time Vault. As the most studious of the group, he was less concerned with Nache than the others, the medical team was more than competent. No, what concerned him was this new threat. The saiyan woman was sealed within the same cell as Dr. Lychee and Baby, yet there were no records. He had to find out who and what she was. He had to know so they could have a chance to close the gap between their power and hers.

It maddened him that such a being existed. In the time he had known this group he had faced a multitude of insanely powerful beings, yet he had difficulty identifying the source of HER strength. It wasnt natural, a saiyan as ancient as her shouldn't exist, let alone so well preserved. Then there was the matter of her ki, on one hand it was masterfully concealed yet on the other it felt unnatural, toxic.  
\------------

Arsene had broken away to begin a rigorous training session. They had been taken apart and he was unable to even scratch the woman. As he began to add several tons of weights, the familiar hand of Zuu touched his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this you know."

The Core Person huffed and finished strapping on his weighted clothes, beginning to force his way through a sequence of katas before again being stopped by the majin woman. He glared at her hand yet didnt lash out. 

"We lost. I need to grow stronger to ensure what happened wont be repeated."

Zuu frowned and forced him to face her.  
"Little kai…"  
She wrapped her around Arsene and just held him, relishing the brief contact, grateful to have made it out alive.

\---------------

Cicle flew from the center of Conton City and flew straight for the outskirts of the city, taking the shortest path to a clearing near the hut where Time Patrol Goku was living. Upon arrival, the icejin surveyed the area before sighing.

"Not here...of course…"  
He shot off into the sky and turned back to the city, this time heading to the shopping district. Light glinted off the armored blue areas of his skin, landing beside the new ice cream parlor that had been put in a week ago. Inside sat Whis, the attendant of the God of Destruction Beerus.

"Master…"

Whis turned and immediately smiled, gesturing to another chair. 

"Cicle! Oh please do come in, you MUST try this new flavor!"

Without any objection, the space lizard walked over and sat without question, fidgeting with his fingers. The angel beside him took another large bite of the vibrantly colored dairy product before turning to his pupil, frowning.

"You aren't here for a social visit."

"No...my team met an unbelievable adversary. A saiyan woman who shrugged off everything we hit her with. One of our own was critically injured. We only escaped because Gine had learned her son's Instant Transmission."

Whis took another, smaller bite of the frozen delicacy before him before letting out a soft sigh.

"Battles the likes of which your team faces daily are the sort of contests most worlds only experience once in their respective lifetimes. Combat is neither clean nor fair. I have witnessed a great deal of destruction over the centuries serving Beerus-sama. My advice is to not focus on how injured they become but rather, what you can do to prevent the injuries from occurring."

"Like your teachings for Ultra Instinct?"

"In a way, yes."

Cicle nodded and bowed his head.  
"Thank you, master."

The angel once again smiled widely and began laughing.  
"Oh no, I did nothing. Now, if you want any of this I suggest you grab a spoon immediately."

\---------------  
Hours turned into days, but eventually Nache sat up, his physical injuries completely healed due to the combined efforts of Chronoa, Dragon Clan Namekians, and a medical paste created by mashing senzu beans and mixing them with other herbs. Yet despite his body being well, he felt...hollow. He was a guardsman and yet the most dangerous prisoner in the universe had escaped, his brethren guards were slain, and the saiyan demoness had thrown him around like a rag doll. Not even Hatchyack merged with the Tsufurujin prince had so completely overpowered them all. He sighed and held his head in his hands, his mind retracing what went wrong and coming back...everything. Everything had gone wrong, and nothing could change the fact she was-"

"Nache."

He shot up, not expecting to bear his voice. Gine stood outside, her arms folded with a look that was surprisingly stern and focused, something he hadn't seen often on her face.

"G...Gine?"

She held up a hand and gestured for him to follow. With his whole body protesting, he did as instructed, slipping into his armor as he followed the woman who had grown into a sort of den mother for the entire team until they stopped in front of a door with gold filigree along the frame.

"Chronoa gave you permission to enter here. Apparently it works like Earth's Room of Spirit and Time, enchanted by Whis himself."

He looked about to object before the door opened and she flung him inside, not allowing him to refuse. As he passed into the glowing light within, the door shut and locked itself. Satisfied, Gine turned and made her way to Conton city. 

Yes, she had technically abducted him, but she had seen saiyans with that look before. So utterly broken, they left the warrior core and were either exiled or moved to food services or another job that would be for someone without the will to keep fighting. It was for that reason she had first gone to see Chronoa and then was allowed to time travel in order to set up the best therapy she could. Since she was brought here, Gine had trouble fitting in at first, constantly aware she was physically the weakest of the team, a hindrance at best, like she had been for Bardock. It had been Nache who made her see that they needed an anchor, someone who had more than a little compassion to prevent them from going too far and endangering innocent lives to stop the Demon Realm. It was also Nache, with the help of Zuu and Aerith, who helped when she was grieving for her eldest son when they found him sewn together with the brutish Nappa and turned into a psychotic killing machine that had to be put down. Now, she could return the favor.

\-----------

Nache groaned and stood slowly, gripping his head as he did to give himself some sense of focus. He stood looking into a white void, very akin to the Time Chamber as Gine had said, except occasionally the top and sides of the room would refract like millions of shards of stained glass. He turned to scold the older saiyan for throwing him but as he did, the door was gone. He was trapped, alone, in essentially the most isolated place imaginable. He had to get out, he had to- 

"Yo! Took you long enough!"

Nache froze, his mind shifting from panic to a cold calculation. He hadn't detected anyone in here, meaning they were skilled at hiding their ki or the room made sensing powers impossible. The voice also...resonated...like it was two people rather than one...and slowly the guardsman turned. He immediately noticed several meters away a tall figure wearing a dark blue gi with an orange undershirt, white gloves and saiyan combat boots, smirking at him. The entity smirked, their crimson earrings glinting in the artificial light of the chamber. Yet the face, a combination of the ferocious intelligence of Vegeta and spirit of Goku sent chills down his spine.

"Vegito…"

The fused warrior nodded, his arms folded calmly over his chest, but with an animalistic smile on his face.

"Since you're here we can begin training."

That got Nache to stop his internal worship of the fusion, causing him to tilt his head.  
"Training?"

"Damn right!"  
A new voice came from overhead, a blur of red coming from beyond Nache's vision before a powerful kick met his chest, sending him several meters away from the door out of the chamber. With a groan, he stood to stare into the face of a woman with raven colored hair tied into a messy ponytail, smirking down at him. Like Vegito, she wore a set of potara, also crimson colored.

"Fusion goddess of Universe 6...Kefla…"

"Goddess huh? Flattery wont get you outta camp kid,"  
Kefla leaned over and picked Nache up by the collar of his armor, her eyes filled with a savage lust for combat.  
"So why dont you just turn Blue so we can get this going."

Nache winced, remembering how quickly the prisoner, Jicara, had broken him despite the enhancement of Super Saiyan Blue. He looked at Kefla with an expression that spoke of his fear of experiencing the same defeat as before. 

"Eh, lost your nerve? PATHETIC!"  
She hurled Nache away before flying under and behind him, waiting for the guardsman to approach before kicking him into the air, laughing all the while.  
"What's wrong? I thought you guardsmen were good proper saiyans!"

Nache grit his teeth and stopped his momentum in the air, mind flashing to his brethren slain outside of the cell. He glared at Kefla, blood boiling as he clenched his fists.  
"Dont you ever...insult...the lives of the fallen!"

With a howl of rage, Nache rushed at Kefla, his hair becoming jagged and energy crackling across his body in an explosion of golden ki, bypassing the first level and instead becoming a Super Saiyan 2. He charged in and pulled back his fist, charging it with ki before delivering a blow to Kefla's cheek, his arm quivering from the strength of the blow.

"What kind of a punch is that?"

The female fusion flashed a chilling smile before slamming her fist into Nache's stomach, causing him to gasp, all the air knocked from his body with the force of the blow. Before Nache could collect himself, Kefla gripped his hair and yanked him up to be at eye level.

"If that's all you got, then the rest of your order musta been really weak! Serves em right to get wasted like that!"

Gritting his teeth, Nache reached up to grip Keflas arm, his green eyes shifting to crimson orbs of fury, a fiery aura consuming him as he dipped into the power granted to him by the ritual all guardsmen undergo.

"You...will not...speak ill of them...again…"

"Make me kid. Far as I can tell you're all talk and no show!"

Nache let out a cry of rage, his ki forcing Kefla away, placing a smile on her face. While the exchange between the pair continued, Vegito watched the scene, his arms folded and a look of concentration on his face. The only movement he exhibited was his hair being tousled as Nache sped towards Kefla, his right hand wrapped in a shroud of ki in the shape of a blade. He swung out, missing the universe 6 fusion by an inch as she ducked, retaliating with a surge of green energy that forced her foe meters back.

"Looks like you're finally getting serious," she began, standing back up with a cocky grin, "so let me reward you in kind!"

The time chamber shook as the fused warrior exploded with power, her hair tearing free from the loose ponytail and spiking in a vibrant green-yellow hybrid. She, like Nache, had bypassed the initial Super Saiyan form in favor of the stronger transformation. She let out a battle cry that reverberated in the endless void before shooting forward.

Nache attempted to swing his blade down on her, missing as she vanished from his field of vision. Without warning she struck at his back, sending him sprawling forward. He forced himself up, throwing blasts of energy down to propel himself away from a bolt of power from Kefla. She smirked at his reaction, clearly starting to enjoy the intensity of the clash.

The guardian of the prison glared, unsure why she was HAPPY about the ordeal. His brethren had been slain, she had dared to insult their sacrifices. Blood boiling, he crossed his arms and pulled them down, screaming at the top of his lungs. In his cry of defiance, his spirit rushed to access another inner chakra point, causing him to ascend once more into the form of Super Saiyan Blue. 

"There's that blue form...pity it didn't do much."

Kefla casually ascended to be at his level, her arms folded.  
"All that power and you were thrown around like a plaything!"  
She dove forward, shifting to the right and extending her left leg to kick at the guardsman, the extended limb shrouded in emerald ki.

Nache lifted both arms to block the attack, attempting to use his reinforced gauntlets to protect himself from the full force of the strike. Instead, he cried out as the force of the strike shattered his bracers and sent him plummeting into the ground, creating an impact crater that created several pillars to erupt from the base of the chamber, Vegito casually riding one as it rose.

"What would you know…?"

Kefla tilted her head in confusion, staring into the crater, trying to see past the billowing smoke and debris from the collision. 

"Eh? Know about what?"

The air within the timeless void rushed by, swirling around the center of the impact zone. Sparks of blue and yellow energy joined the cloud as it continued to spin, collecting at the base and forming a pair of orbs barely visible from the female fusions perspective.

"You weren't there...you didnt see the carnage...you weren't beaten so casually…"

The smoke burst away and Nache stood in a crouch, both hands held out before him, palms facing Kefla, the orbs of ki swirling with charged malice.  
"THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD HAVE DONE!"  
He shouted, baring his soul to the world, releasing a barrage of ki blasts, each a ball of energy azure with a shell of gold electricity, rushing at high velocity at the female fusion. Wave upon wave of blast struck at her until finally Nache stopped, his breathing labored, tears streaming down his face. 

Kefla snarled from where she floated. She had originally begun to deflect the blasts until they became too numerous, pelting her from all sides. Yet the look in her eyes wasnt that of fury, it was instead a look of pride. While she herself was bruised, patches of her skin bearing burns and scratches, Kefla began to laugh.  
"About damn time you recognized that."

Nache frowned, his body tensing as if preparing for a hostile strike. Yet none came, instead he watched as Kefla, the notoriously hot-headed fusion walked over to Vegito and held up her hand. The fellow potara warrior held his gloved hand up and let the universe 6 fighter give him a high-five.  
"Im going to eat. You work with the kid."

"What...is going on?"

Vegito gave Nache a smirk before stepping over, stopping within two meters of the dumbstruck guardsman.  
"When you and your allies escaped, one of your team came to your timelines Kakarot and Vegeta to explain what happened. They both knew the trauma of loss would hinder you and place your team in greater jeopardy, so they went to Supreme Kai of time. While they would have preferred to work with you themselves, she felt a different approach was necessary."

"You?"

"Not immediately. At first she felt other warriors may be better, such as your time's Trunks. But Gine, again, had the idea. You based much of your style on the fights battles between myself and the likes of Majin Buu and Zamasu. Who better to give you training?"

"And...Kefla?"

"No training would do you any good if you still felt shame. It would be a barrier to personal growth. Out of all the potential fighters, few are as strong and as...capable in destroying someone's mental fortitude."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"IN YOUR CASE ITS A COMPLIMENT!"

"DONT MAKE ME.COME OVER THERE OLD MAN!"

Vegito let out a small laugh before refocusing on Nache.  
"We were both pulled from an alternate timeline and given these red potara, they forego the hour time limits of the standard earrings and let us go all out."

The younger saiyan nodded and couldn't help but smile, rubbing his eyes to hide the evidence of his tears.

"Thank you." 

"You can thank us by mastering what we're about to teach you."

The fused warrior stood straight and clenched his fists, arms to the side as he let out a battle cry to the void, the very air being forced away from him in ripples before light erupted from his body, a familiar blue glow encasing him before fading.

"Super Saiyan Blue…"

Vegito smirked and again began to roar throughout the chamber, his muscles becoming more defined, a vein in his forehead beginning to pulse before, in an explosion of ki, he stood before Nache with an expression of smug confidence. The guardsman could only gape, physically weighed down by the fusions ki, his eyes falling on the deeper cobalt hue of the aura and hair of the man across from him. 

"This is an evolved form of Super Saiyan Blue. You will be released from here to rejoin your team once you master it!"

Nache immediately leapt back and took on s defensive posture, causing his opponent to smile wider. A tense silence fell before, with a bellowing challenge, Vegito charged…


End file.
